geometry_dashfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Phobos
|texto = es un MegaCollab de Geometry Dash creado por GMTSean junto a otros usuarios y verificado por Krazyman50.|imagen = Phobos Encabezado.jpg|pusab= Phobos|tamañopusab= 60px}} Phobos '(tomado del griego 'Φóβoς) ("Miedo" en español) es un nivel personalizado'' de dificultad ''Demon, creado antiguamente por GMTSean junto a muchos usuarios y verificado por Tygrysek, pero al haber confesado el hackeo, el jugador [[Krazyman50|'Krazyman50']] decidió re-verificarlo y subirlo legítimamente. El nivel se caracteriza por poseer manejo extremo en todos los vehículos existentes. Respecto a la apariencia, este nivel tiene diversas tonalidades, por lo que es difícil especificar el tipo de estilo usado en este nivel. = = Descripción Phobos se inicia con un confuso pero sencillo segmento del cubo de KoBaZz que requiere un timing de crucial importancia con anillos de salto que no deben ser activados y portales de gravedad. Después de esto, el jugador entra en la parte de Honeyb, el fondo y el suelo se vuelve oscuro, y entrará en un modo de wave que es moderadamente difícil pero sencillo. Las espinas de color en la parte de Honeyb cambiarán ligeramente en blanco y negro. A continuación sigue un corto segmento del cubo que pronto cambia a un mini-wave. La ruta aparentemente obvia es bloqueada por una hoja de sierra y requiere pasar por debajo, a continuación, se verá el nombre de Honeyb y seguirá la parte de TechNeT. Es otra parte de cubo similar a la de KoBaZz, pero es un poco más difícil y necesita un timing crucial. El diseño de su parte es similar al de Steam Chamber por [[Darnoc|'Darnoc']]. Después de la parte de TechNeT sigue la parte de GMTSean, que es un muy confuso UFO y requiere una sincronización muy precisa. A continuación, el UFO se convertirá en una nave lenta, con espacios un poco apretados. La nave cuenta con cambios de gravedad, un par de portales espejo, cambios de velocidad, y portales de gravedad que confunden fácilmente a los jugadores inexpertos. Después de esto, el nombre de Jobet se verá, seguido por la parte de Eduard0 que es un wave extremadamente difícil debido a los espacios apretados, hojas de sierra y doble velocidad. El jugador seguirá con una mini-rueda, la cual es la parte de iBlade. Esta parte es difícil y requiere más tiempo y saltos. Esto es seguido por un wave muy estrecho con portales de gravedad. El jugador puede ver el nombre de Palery, a partir del cual sigue una mini-nave con muchos cambios de velocidad. Un mini-wave de triple velocidad con objetos invisibles sigue, pero es bastante simple en comparación con algunas partes del nivel. El color del nivel de repente cambia a verde. El jugador se convierte en una mini-rueda, introduciendo la parte de Smokes. Esta parte tiene una cantidad molesta de sincronización exacta y plataformas invisibles. Después de la parte de Smokes, seguirá la parte de Jo2000, que se considera que es una de las partes más difíciles. La nave va a mitad de velocidad, con anillos de salto, portales de gravedad y espacios muy estrechos. A medio camino, el jugador se transforma en mini y completa la nave. El modo de juego se convertirá en un wave de velocidad triple con portales de gravedad que pueden confundir al jugador. El jugador entrará a la parte de Dreameater, que tiene otro segmento de Straight Fly con los cambios de tamaño y portales de gravedad. A continuación, se verá un modo de wave corto mientras el jugador entra en la parte de [[Tygrysek|'Tygrysek']], una doble nave de triple velocidad seguida de la parte de Iqrar99, una parte muy difícil debido a un UFO y rueda doble. La parte de Skitten aparecerá con un conjunto de sierras y una nave con velocidad normal y portales de gravedad y anillos de salto difíciles de activar. El jugador cambia de repente a un UFO con muchos portales de gravedad y más anillos de salto. Después de eso, el jugador será un modo de cubo y se enviará a la parte de Kubs0n, a continuación, la combinación de colores será de color verde, así, su parte es una de las más fáciles del MegaCollab, con un wave más relajado en comparación con el resto del nivel. Después de eso, viene la parte de [[Andromeda|'Andromeda']]. Se trata de un estilo [[Necropolis |'Necropolis']]' '''que está lleno de cruces con una sección de la nave a mitad de velocidad con un segmento de ''Straight Fly. La siguiente parte es un modo con la bola con muchos espacios reducidos y timing. El nombre de Caernavron725 puede ser visto. El nombre de iRazur aparecerá cerca de un portal de tele-transporte. Sigue una corta pero difícil parte con el UFO. La parte de Woogi sigue. El modo de juego se convertirá en una nave, un modo de bola corta y a continuación, la nave de nuevo. Un grupo rotativo de hojas de sierra, siendo girada por un disparador de modo que debe ser esquivado, si no, puede ser golpeado. Esta parte requiere una cantidad notoria de Straight Fly y es bastante difícil. Vendrá una parte del robot, pero pasado un segundo pasa a un cubo de triple velocidad. El texto "Take a Break" ("Toma un Descanso") aparece antes de entrar en la parte de Riqirez. La última parte es una nave con un grupo de pequeñas púas y bloques invisibles, portales, almohadillas, anillos de salto y cruces de brillo se pueden ver. El nivel termina con la firma de las personas que participaron en el nivel con la frase: "You have completed one of the hardest MegaCollabs in GD" ("Enhorabuena, has completado uno de los más difíciles MegaCollabs en GD!"). Curiosidades * Actualmente, Krazyman50 verificó este nivel de manera legítima con la versión nerfeada que le proporcionó [[Tygrysek|'Tygrysek']], tomándole un poco más de 29.000 intentos. * Este nivel es uno de los niveles ''Demon'' más difíciles jamás creados en ''Geometry Dash'', debido a su extrema dificultad; lo es tanto, que sólo ha sido completado legítimamente por Krazyman50 (verificador), [[Surv|'Surv']], Atomic, Sunix, [[BlassCFB|'BlassCFB']] y [[Souls TRK|'Souls TRK']], pero cabe la posibilidad de que alguien más lo haya completado sin aportar pruebas. * Este nivel antes era tan difícil, que el jugador Tygrysek tuvo que nerfear gran parte del nivel para poder completarlo más fácilmente. Una de las partes más nerfeadas de este nivel fue la de Riqirez (parte final), que en el nivel original se le consideró prácticamente imposible. ** Aunque este nivel fue nerfeado por Tygrysek, este tuvo que usar hacks igualmente para poder verificarlo. Lo anterior conllevó a que [[Robert Topala|'RobTop']] lo amenazara con quitarle la dificultad Demon, por lo que decidió transformar este nivel en un Free Demon. En cuestión de días, RobTop procedió a quitarle las estrellas al nivel y Tygrysek lo eliminó de los servidores. * El nivel tuvo varios cambios desde su versión antigua hasta la actual, excluyendo a las partes nerfeadas, se puede mencionar la frase que aparece antes de entrar a la parte final del nivel: "You went too far nub, now DIE" ("Haz llegado muy lejos novato, ahora MUERE") la cual cambió a "Take a break" ("Toma un descanso") y la firma de "Verified by Tygrysek" ("Verificado por Tygrysek") fue cambiada a "Verified by Krazy"'' ''("Verificado por Krazy"). * Actualmente, es el nivel Demon con más colaboradores participantes, siendo un total de 20 creadores. * Este nivel usa todos los portales y todos los vehículos existentes en Geometry Dash. * En uno de los directos de Krazyman50, [[Powerbomb|'Powerbomb']] afirmó que Phobos era más difícil que [[The Hell Factory|'The Hell Factory']], pero menos que [[Bloodbath|'Bloodbath']], aunque muchos opinan lo contrario acerca de lo último mencionado. * Posiblemente el nombre del nivel y de la canción esté basado en el nombre de la luna de Marte llamada: "Fobos" (inglés: "Phobos"). * Es considerado el segundo nivel más difícil de Krazyman50, siendo superado únicamente por [[Conical Depression|'Conical Depression']]. ** Aunque muchos jugadores piensan que este es más difícil que el ya mencionado. Vídeos , convirtiéndolo así en Free Demon. Poco tiempo después, el nivel sería borrado de los servidores.]] [[Archivo:Geometry Dash - Phobos Verified (Live)|thumb|250x250px|[[Krazyman50|'''Krazyman50]] verificando el nivel legítimamente.]] [[Archivo:Phobos - Krazyman50 (Extreme Demon)|thumb|left|250x250px|El conocido jugador [[Surv|'Surv']] completando el nivel poco tiempo después de ser re-subido a los servidores.]] Categoría:Niveles de Usuarios